Always
by TheLunaGoddess
Summary: Sierra never knew that walking into a video store could change her life completely.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own true blood. I only own my character(s)._

**Authors Note:** _Hello, I have never done this before so this is my first story I've have ever written, I hope it's okay so please be nice and enjoy c:_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Two years before The Great Revelation_

The night was kind of chilly, I shoved my hands inside the pocket of my hoodie as I stared at the entrance of the store, it was at the back of a carpark, my nose wrinkled, it stunk pretty badly. It looked shabby and kind of like a night bar which was really weird considering it supposed to be a video store. Never one to judge appearance, I walked into the store, I noticed two doors one each from both sides which lead into the store and I realized I must of came from the back door.

Oh. Oops. I knew something was wrong.

Though so far looked pretty okay inside, around the walls and the center of the room was videos, each placed in their genre.

"Can I help you?"

I looked straight ahead and saw a blonde woman, she was very beautiful even though her stance and emotionless face was clearly stating she was bored and couldn't be bothered with doing this job. She was still flawless.

"Um." As I looked back to the back door "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I came through the back door."

"Its fine" she voiced in a dull tone. "Just remember to come through the front door next time. From the back, it just around the corner. I'm sure it's easy to figure out."

I nodded shortly as I began to look around. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I heard her from across the room. "No thanks, just browsing." I replied. I could feel her eyes staring at me just for a moment before she walked away to do something else.

"What size shoes do you wear?" I asked

"What?"

I turned to her, she stared with confusion, I glanced at her shoes for a moment then looked straight back at her. "I have a pair of pumps wasting away in my closet, you seem liked the type of have a collection of them. I'd rather put it to good use than collect dust." One of her eyebrows raised slightly as she grinned.

"You're offering me pumps?"

"Yes"

"Hmm. I like you. I have a feeling we'll be great friends." I chuckled.

"Pamela. Making friends? What a surprise."

I turned slowly towards the voice of man, he was tall, very tall I guess compared to the fact that I'm only 5'1" he towered over me. His Scandinavian features were obvious, you could clearly see he was of a Sweden background, possibly speaks Swedish very well. We seemed to have a staring contest, I refused to look away. He smirked. "Evening"

"Good evening" Unfazed by his extremely attractive appearance I spoke in a neutral tone.

"Did you happen to find anything you're looking for?" he asked. I continued to quietly observe him as well as I did for the woman – Pamela. Something was off about them. I could feel it. I hummed "No, I wasn't looking for anything specific, I thought I'd just browse around and see what's new. I better head back home though, it's getting very late."

He chuckled, "aren't you a bit young to be out by yourself, little girl?" I looked at him, annoyance appeared on my face. Little girl? I may be short but I aren't a little girl. I glared at him. One of his eyebrows raised up. I glanced over to Pam. "would you still like those pumps?"

"Well if you're offering them and I happen to like them. Sure, come by tomorrow night"

"Sure thing" I walked towards the front door and about to exit.

"What's your name, little girl?"

I sighed and slightly turned towards the blond man.

"Sierra, my name is Sierra, not little girl."

I slammed the door as I walked out.

* * *

**Authors note:** _Well that was the prologue, just to let you know I'll mostly update once a week due to the fact I currently studying in a diploma course and also since this is my first story with writing stories but I'm doing my best and I hope you enjoy my story so far. _

_Please don't forget to review~ I would love to hear what you have to say._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood. I only own Sierra. C:_

* * *

Chapter One

_Present day _

_When you came in the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is though,_

_I wanna do bad things with you _

Ugh. I groaned as I heard my ringtone, I struggled a bit in my blanket before I was able to reach for my phone and answer it.

"Pam, what did I tell you about changing my ringtone?"

"Aw don't you like it? I think it sounds nice" I could feel her sarcastic smirk through the phone. Sigh. I lied back flat on my back against my warm sheets, my head hitting the pillow. "What do you want?" I asked

"Hun, the sun just went out, why are you still sleeping?" "I was napping okay. I assume you called because of Eric? I already check fangtasia and restocked the selves." I turned to my right to check my clock. 8:01PM. Sigh.

"Ah yes, but he wants you to come by fangtasia today. He misses you."

"Ah huh." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, I have a bad feeling today." This time I could feel her eyes roll. "You know my gut feelings are always right"

"Hm. Yes yes. Are you still gonna come by though?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked even though I knew her answer. "No"

Damn. "Alright I'll be there soon" knowing she hung up, I rubbed my eye as I got up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower, not to one dress up as much as many people do for fangtasia or as classy as Pam, Eric though would probably gut me for not at least dressing up nice, so something simple and modest but also something good enough for a night club with the some light makeup, sigh done.

Just as I arrived an hour or so later, the place seem pretty packed, still smelt the same as I first came to fangtasia 4 years ago although that was when it was just a video store. Time does fly. The place was completely changed from a video store to a dark, red and black colored vampire bar, a few people were outside on the side of the door, lining up to get in, I saw transparent strings attached to each individual person, if I were to focus my attention on one person I could see a string color attached to a specific person if they are close by, if not it would be just a specific color string that slowly turns transparent in the distance and it would completely disappear if I were to focus my attention on someone else's, my gift to see strings is kind of like being able the red string of fate that connected you to your destined partner, and yes I am able to see those too however they are pretty rare for I've only seen it once in my lifetime, you can't really see it clearly unless the destined partners are within a distance with each other. I saw able to see them ever since I was born, not only am I able to see them but I also had to ability if I wish so, is to touch it, I have the ability to touch, pull, tug, hold and even cut them, how I know that is another story. Back to reality, once I walked through the door, my eyes instantly was drawn to Eric sitting on his throne like a king and pam standing next to him on his right side. I walked in confidence through the crowd towards them both, noticing two people who stood out from the crowd. A pretty blonde woman seemed a little too cheery and happy to be in a vampire bar, I looked down to her hand noticing a string attached to the dark haired vampire but not yet have a color, his face was very gloomy as if he wasn't happy to be here. I walked towards Eric and Pam, a few eyes around the room either glared or stared at me in curiosity, as I walk up to the stage, I stood in front of Eric.

"Sierra, I've missed you" Eric smirked at me while I rolled my eyes, clearly seeing a string that was attached to him and me, the color of it turning a gold color.

"You saw me a few days ago."

"Haven't you missed me in our time apart?"

'Yes, it's been extremely painful." I said in a monotone. He chuckled.

Pam bent down to whisper something to Eric, as I went and stood by at the left side of Eric, opposite of Pam. My eyes scanning them room and landed on the girl and the vampire, knowing Eric will summon them soon and just as I thought it, Eric lifted up his hand and beckon them forward. The dark haired vampire didn't seem very happy about it but still, he stood up and held out his hand for the girl to take, they walked forwards through the crowd towards Eric.

"Bill Compton. It has been a while."

"Yes, well… I've been…"

"Mainstreaming, I heard…I see that is… going well with you."

I looked at vampire bill, observing him, I can say he's attractive but definitely not my type, my eyes went to the girl, her eyes wide and curious looking at Eric, her eyes meet mine, suddenly noticing me she looked a bit confused and a tad more curious. I suddenly felt a sudden pain in my head, I clutched to Eric's chair, I could feel Pam's glaze on me, she noticed. I looked away from the girl, eyeing the crowd, the pain went away as soon as the girl focused her attention back on Eric. I looked at her through the corner of my eye, who was this girl? …What is she?

"Yes, of course, eh, sorry, Eric, this is my friend…"

"Sookie Stackhouse" Eric said interrupting Bill, Sookie's eyes widened, curious in how Eric knew her name, she questioned him, in return pam answered her.

"I never forget a pretty face" I looked at pam as she pointed her finger to her head. "You're in my vault." I smirked and chuckled at the look of shock and disturbance that appeared on Sookie's face.

"Great…that's just great! It's nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

"Not really."

I looked at Eric. He turned to pam and mumbled something to her in Swedish. Even though I don't know much Swedish, I did pick up a few words in the years I've been with Eric and Pam. But I had no idea what he said, he spoke too quick for me to know what he said. As Eric and Sookie continued their conversation, I got distracted and stopped paying attention, I focused my attention on the crowd, looking for anyone or anything suspicious. I noticed a guy that looked a little too suspicious, walking around with a nervous determination face. When I focused my attention on him, the string that was attached to his finger was darkening, I frowned at it. Something is not right! Something is wrong! I turned to Eric.

"Eri-"

"We have to get out of here." My eyes widen in surprise when Sookie suddenly spoke in an alarmed tone. My eyes narrowed in her direction. "Sookie…" I heard bill whisper.

"Eric, the cops are coming. There's going to be a raid."

"You're not an undercover cop, are..." "I'm not, but that man in the hat is." I looked towards the same man that looked suspicious. Ugh damn. A raid. How annoying. Well I best get out of here, I'll explain myself once Eric and Pam get back to the safe house. Since they were distracted by Sookie. I walked out the back door quickly heading straight to the safe house, knowing Eric and Pam would know I would be there. I quickly got into my car and drove through the back around, hearing the sirens of the police coming in from the other side. I drove through the empty streets, avoiding any other police driving around the area. Just as I arrived, Eric and pam had also. I could hear Eric's footsteps come towards me.

"Do you feel suspicious towards that human girl?"

"I don't like her" I said.

"Pam told me about the moment you looked like you were in pain."

"It's nothing." I saw his eyes narrow at me, his face harden. I evaded my eyes from his burning graze in my skull.

"Sierra…" I pouted lightly and looked back at him.

"There's just something about her."

"I figured that." I huffed, walking past him and into the house. His steps following me.

"Are you okay though?" he whispered knowing I close enough to hear me, I blinked looking up at him, he walked to the living room sitting down, one arm across the top of the couch the other on the couch arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." My stomach grumbled just as I said that, his eyebrow suddenly raised and he chuckled softly

"Shut up. I haven't eaten since I woke up" I pouted again with a grumpy face. I walked away from him and into the kitchen, looking through the fridge, trying to find something to eat instead of making something to eat, noticing there's nothing but ingredients, I had no choice but to cook. Damn it I should have brought something on the way here. What day is it today? Geez I'm starting to forget what days it is. Hmm I should check out the finances tomorrow and talk with the accountant. Ehh what was his name again? Oh well, also paycheck time for Eric's employers should be soon too and of course I have to deal with it ugh I'm basically his assistant that didn't even apply for the job, he wanted me to do one thing and the next thing I knew I was doing paperwork for him. I sat down at the table to eat, thinking over what happened tonight.

"Will you be staying?" I heard Eric from behind me, I turned my head to him, and he was leaning against the door, waiting for me to answer.

"Yah" I blinked up at him, I stood up with my empty plate and putting in the dishwasher.

"She's a mind reader." My eyes widen, I swear I almost got whiplash from turning my head so quickly towards Eric.

"..Mind reader…that's interesting." My eyes still wide as I stared into space for just a moment, my eyes flicked back to him. "I still don't like her." He smirked at my comment not surprised knowing I don't like people in general. I sighed as I walked pasted him.

"I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay, Sweet dreams little teacup" I narrowed my eyes, feeling his smirk burn in the back of my head.

"…Goodnight!"

I huffed as I walked upstairs into my room. Ah still looked the same as I left it. It quite similar to my own apartment room, since there was quite a while that I go over to Eric's house and it gets too late to go home by myself. I don't know why I couldn't just drive to my place back but Eric apparently worries according to Pam, so he made a room just for me to stay in. haha isn't he sweet? Hah he would murder me if I were to say such a thing to his face. Well getting ready for bed and slipping in feels so good, the bed was cold but I felt completely relaxed after a day such as this. Once I closed my eyes, I instantly went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N**_**:**__ OMG I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE EVEN AFTER I SAID I WOULD TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK D: I do have many ideas but the only difficult thing is, to write it down. I'm really bad at coming up with how to write a certain thing on my mind, but I also wanted to try to write long chapters especially after many people reviewed saying my prologue was kind of short so I myself understand how it feels to read such a short chapter especially if I'm very interested in it. I will try write long chapters and continue to write long chapters. So for you guys, I'm trying my best to write long chapters so I hope you guys like it. Those please tell me, do you think it would be better to write this story in first or third person. I do find it a bit difficult to write in first person but is third person a bit easier. Haha. Though now I know how I am with writing. I won't exactly know when I will update so it's unpredictable when I will update BUT just because there won't be an exact day like once a week or something, for when I will update. I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY STORY! C: as long as you like my story and review so I know what you think of it, I will continue to work on this story until it's complete. _

_**Don't forget to leave a review~ so I know what you think. C:**_


End file.
